


Baked Goods

by OwnerOfAClonelyHeart



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwnerOfAClonelyHeart/pseuds/OwnerOfAClonelyHeart
Summary: Dinner at the Hendrix's featuring the ol' switcheroo.
Relationships: Delphine Cormier & Cosima Niehaus
Kudos: 18





	Baked Goods

"Tonight?" Delphine asked, trying to mask her trepidation.

"Yeah, Donnie's on a business trip. Sarah and Felix have the babies. I think Alison is still a little nervous about being alone with Helena. So she asked us to come for dinner." Cosima explained. "It'll be fine babe. We'll eat, drink some wine and be back before you know it." she could sense Delphine's reluctance.

"You know I still can't tell if they like me, Cosima." she admitted glumly.

"Of course they like you. Because they know I love you. And I'll kick their asses if they don't." she gave Delphine a kiss on the cheek, trying to reassure her.

"Really? You will kick Helena's ass?" Delphine smiled.

"... ok fair point."

"Should we bring something? I think I have some of the brownies I baked left over from your parents' visit?"

"Great idea, you distract Helena with sweet treats and I'll jump her from behind" Cosima laughed as Delphine grabbed a tupperware container from the fridge.

_____________________________________________

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Cosima smiled as they crashed into the apartment together.

"Well, drinking most of Alison's wine definitely helped." Delphine tipsily replied.

"You know you're brownies looked good, but I didn't want to spoil my appetite. I'm pretty sure I've got some of my special brownies in the fridge too. Wanna have a little fun babe?" Cosima pulled Delphine into a deep kiss.

"You are such a trouble maker, cherie." 

Half an hour and a few brownies later they laid on the couch. Cosima gently stroked Delphine's hair, a look of disappointment on her face.

"You feeling anything?" she asked.

"Non, you?" she looked up into Cosima's eye.

"No, I know I've built up a bit of a tolerance, but normally one of those brownies knocks you on your ass..." Cosima's eyes drifted over to the kitchen where an empty blue tupperware container sat on the counter.

"Delphine... Were those the brownies we ate?"

"Oui..." she lazily replied.

Sudden horror filled Cosima as she pushed Delphine off her and ran over to the kitchen.

"Nononono, shit. Shit! My pot brownies were in a green tub. Where's the green tub?" she threw the fridge open and span to face Delphine, seeing the colour drain from her face.

"Merde!" she exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me? You gave them my pot brownies?!"

"I didn't know! The tub said 'Baked Goods' on it. I thought they were my brownies!"

"Yeah ok it was a fucking stupid pun. Shit!" Cosima threw the empty blue tub on the floor and grabbed her phone, dialling furiously.

"Do you think we can get there before they eat them?"

"It's Helena, she probably snuck a few in between courses. Fuck! No answer. We gotta go over there, I'm calling a cab."

___________________________________________

"Sestra, you have to try brownie. They are most wonderful." Helena waved a brownie under Alison's nose, gently pushing it into her lips.

"No, I'm ok, Helena. You eat them." Alison smiled back but realised Helena wasn't going to relent. "Fine, maybe just one." She tentatively took a few small bites. They tasted kind of... earthy? Probably a vegan recipe Delphine got off the internet, Alison surmised.

Cosima and Delphine arrived some time later, bursting into the lounge, greeted by a distressing sight. Helena was splayed out on the couch, mumbling something Ukrainian and incoherent, giggling to herself. Alison was sat perfectly upright and still, desperately trying to focus her eyes on this sudden intrusion of sound and light.

"... shit." Cosima exhaled and held up an empty green tub to Delphine. 

"Welcome back, sestras. Sorry we have no more brownies for you, they were very tasty." Helena walked over and hugged both of them tightly. They exchanged equally bewildered looks. Cosima walked over to Alison, still sitting eerily still.

"You ok Ali?" she asked.

"oh yes I'm very good dinner was so wonderful tonight thank you both so much for coming by the way Cosima sorry to say this but I think you may have given us the wrong brownies because at first I thought I just got a bad one you know when you bake things sometimes one of them just doesn't turn out right so I took another one and that one tasted a little better and before I knew it I was in this chair and now I can't get out of the chair Cosima and Helena keeps singing these weird songs and Sarah is going to be so mad at us for getting her high and I don't want to get addicted to drugs again I can't-"

"Alison, it's ok. Just breathe. It'll wear off in a couple of hours. Just drink plenty of water and you'll be fine." Cosima gently reassured her.

She looked over at Delphine and had to stifle a laugh. Helena had started slow dancing with her, singing some old standard with half the lyrics missing. They swayed slowly around the lounge, Delphine stroking her back gently.

"Who knew that getting them baked was the easiest way to earn their acceptance." She laughed at her girlfriend.

Cosima and Delphine sat with the prospective stoners for a while until they both wandered off to bed.

"Good night sestras." Helena planted a sloppy kiss on both their cheeks and stumbled off upstairs.

"They'll be fine tomorrow." Cosima stroked Delphine's arm, noticing the tear gathering in the corner of her eye.

"She called me 'sestra'" she laughed, hugging Cosima tightly.

____________________________________

They dragged themselves into their apartment, exhausted. Cosima made to grab Delphine's arm, pulling her towards the bedroom. But Delphine shook her loose and walked to the kitchen. She grabbed a marker from a drawer and surveyed the two empty tupperware containers. 

She laughed and scribbled 'BAKED GOODS' on the blue tub and 'COSIMA'S POT BROWNIES. WARNING: CONTAINS MARIJUANA.' on the green one, complete with large marijuana leaves.

"No more mishaps, cherie." she smiled, following Cosima into their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is a little easter egg for a line from my Cal fic.


End file.
